The Pain About Falling In Love
by Sour-Skittlez
Summary: Sequel To The Pain About Being In Love- Hatori's heart is shattered after releasing Tohru & while he has Yumi, he still feels the heartbreak his life becomes more twisted when Tohru returns, will he get his second chance, or lose her to another?
1. Chapter 1

**For my dear readers who so faithfully awaited chapter after chapter of The Pain About Knowing the Truth I sincerely apologize. After letting so much pass I found it cruel to continue a story I had lost all attachment to. However, I believe that a fresh start to a happy ending is something everyone dreams of. So without further ado. A New twist on a Beloved Tale, may I present to you Chapter one of  
The Pain About Falling in Love.**

* * *

The clock clicked inevitably annunciating each passing second. Hatori's head lay firmly against his work desk scattered with papers of patients and other methods of study. His breathing swayed in and out of relaxation as his sleep dwindled. He was dreaming again. His dreams were always pained. It was as if his happiness was uncertain. Especially when it came to her.  
_  
"Come on Hatori." Tohru laughed waving for him to join her. She stood on the porch of the beach house in a flowing white gown. "I don't want to be late." She said pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Just give me a moment." He said chuckling to himself as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black dress slacks. He could feel the warmth of the sand between his toes as he walked hastily towards her._

_"Come on slowpoke." She said walking towards him. When they reached one another their lips touched and she melted into his kiss. However, as if no time had passed her body went rigid and her eyes turned to stone._

_"Tohru?" Hatori said opening his eyes to look at her. The scenery had changed and they were in the same alley they ended up every night. Tohru lay broken and bleeding on the floor. "TOHRU!"_

Hatori awoke with a jolt to the sound of his alarm. He groaned sitting up feeling each muscle complain from his choice of sleeping position. He stretched pulling his arms up over his head.

"Uncle Tori okay?" he heard a little voice squeak from the door. He turned meeting the luxurious brown eyes of a beautiful three year old girl. Even if a monster had helped create the beautiful toddler before him, he could still see only the beauty of her mother.

"Good morning baby girl." He said giving her permission to come into his study. Yumi's feet scuffled along the floor. She crawled up into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed thinking of the nightmare he had just witnessed. _If only things could have been different._ "How about we get you something to eat?" He said standing up cradling her in his arms.

"Uncle Tori, stop carrying me like a baby." She said squirming about.

Hatori sat her on her feet and she ran down the wooden hall flooding the quiet house with giggles. "Sometimes I must admit, it is too early for so much energy."

OOOooo0oooOOO

"The court has agreed to grant the request of divorce. Mrs. Tohru Caldwell, will receive half of all current finances in agreement that Mr. Stephen Caldwell receives property. Court is adjourned." The judge said letting the mallet release a hollow echo throughout the courthouse.

Tohru stood up and walked over to Stephen. "Thank you." She said wrapping her arms around him.

In a few hours she'd be boarding a plane back home. While her marriage to Stephen had been wonderful while it lasted, she felt as if she had truly left something behind. Though she could not remember much about her past, there had to be something there that would bring her back. If not at least she could live happily in a familiar area. Somewhere she could truly call home.

OOOooo0oooOOO

Yumi sat at the table playing with her cereal as Hatori's head was buried in a newspaper. _It seems like everything in Korea has settled down once more._ He thought to himself relieved that there would be no possibility that Tohru would be in the line of danger once more. He yawned changing to a new page as the house phone rang.

"I got it." Yumi said sliding off her chair and running down the hall. Hatori leaned back in his chair to watch her answer the phone. "Tori's house, Yumi talking." She said in a sweet voice. She made a funny face and looked at Hatori. "A rude man is on the phone." She said handing it to him.

"This is Hatori."

"Does someone want to tell me why the hell every gate is locked? And since when did they change the locks?!" A voice spat.

"Kyo?" Hatori asked slightly bewildered.

"Honestly as much as I love talking on the phone, if someone would let me in I would prefer not freezing my ass off in this rain!"

"Calm down. It's electronic now. Just flip open the hatch on your right and punch in the word 'Zodiac.' It'll let you in no problem."

Hatori listened for the click as Kyo snapped his phone shut and listened as the gates slid open. It was only a few moments when a sharp wrap fell upon the front door. Hatori walked slowly opening it to a man with glorious reddish orange hair spilling out from under a drenched hoodie. "Do you mind if we come in?" Kyo asked shivering as the wind whipped about them.

"We?" Hatori asked in confusion.

Kyo stepped aside to reveal a young boy tightly wrapped in a yellow rain coat and boots. Hatori stepped aside granting them permission to enter the house hold. Kyo looked down at the young boy and smiled giving him a little nudge. "It's okay." The little boy nodded and scuttled into the room quickly followed by Kyo.

Kyo stripped out of his jacket and hung it on the coat rack before whipping around and tightly embracing Hatori. "It's been a long time." He said in a comforting tone. Hatori's rigid form relaxed and he returned the hug. "That it has."

Kyo felt the tug of a small hand on his pants and he released Hatori sinking down onto one knee. The Strawberry Blonde tapped on his jacket and then poked Kyo's chest. "Why didn't you just ask?" Kyo laughed slightly bemused. He helped the little boy out of his rain coat and hung it up.

Hatori stared at Kyo then down at the little boy. "Is he—"

"I found him sitting outside a rundown restaurant in Sakata. Apparently his mom told him that she was going find them a place to stay for the night...but she never came back." Kyo said assuming that he better put an end to Hatori's speculations. Of course Kyo had dated countless women, and searched for the right one but he fell short in finding a woman he could truly spend his life with.

"Uncle Tori?" Yumi huffed standing in the kitchen. Both men looked over to see her look even more like her mother as she tried to put on an angry face that still melted that heart of anyone who looked upon her.

"So the rumor turned out to be true." Kyo whispered bearly audible for Hatori to hear.

"Yumi, I would you to meet Kyo." Hatori said motioning for her to join him. Yumi treaded lightly unsure of whether she was willing to actually meet the tall man who stood smiling down upon her. However, she was curious in the boy who clung so tightly to his leg.

"Hello." She said staring at the boy. She was bold in her motives and made sure the little boy knew it was he she was talking to. "What is your name?"

"R-r-r-Roka." The boy stammered holding onto Kyo's leg. Kyo looked down in bewilderment. "W-what's yours?"

"I'm Yumi." She said swaying from side to side. "Do you want to be my friend?" She said holding her hand out.

The little boy looked up at Kyo unsure of what to answer. "Go on." Kyo said reassuring him. Roka released his leg and took hold of Yumi's hand letting her lead him down the hall to her bedroom.

"They seem to get along quite well." Hatori said making note of the situation.

"It's been so long since he's actually talked in front of anyone but me. Even then he doesn't say much." Kyo said following Hatori into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"No, thanks." Kyo said taking a seat at the table. Hatori joined him moments later with a full cup in his hands. "So, have you heard anything?"

"Not really. Last I heard she was living in Nebraska with her husband. Then again she might have still been on active duty in Korea." Hatori said staring into his own reflection through the darkness of his drink. "You're the first person I've really heard from as of late."

"I see." Kyo said looking past the blank expression in Hatori's eyes. "It was wrong of us to all leave you behind. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Hatori said shrugging it off. "Honestly if I wanted to I could have left too. But it wouldn't change the fact that I still miss seeing her around. I miss seeing everyone come in and out of the area. It's like the world froze over here and while time progresses outside the walls, everything on the inside is dead."

"It shouldn't be that way for long." Kyo said trying to brighten the mood. "From what I heard the Sohma house should soon be full of life both old and new."

Hatori looked at him confused.

"We all decided that it was time we came home for a holiday." Kyo said beaming. Hatsuharu should be arriving at the airport around noon and Momiji is already in town visiting his dad at the office. I even ran into Kagura and her boyfriend on the way over here."

"Wow." Hatori said thinking everything went by. "What about Ayame and Shigure?"

Kyo let his gaze drop to the table. "No one's been able to get ahold of Ayame for the past few years. We called Shigure, but he didn't pick up. I'm sure he'll get our messages though."

Hatori's spirits sunk once more. He should have known that Ayame was still not willing to come back. After losing Yuki, Ayame gave up on the idea of staying in one place for too long. "I guess it makes sense. Both of them seem to be really busy nowadays."

"I guess you could say that." Kyo said trying to think of something to break the awkward tension in the room. "I'm sure they haven't forgotten you. They must be overwhelmed with work and what not so don't fret too much about it."

Hatori remained silent and sipped his coffee. _Or they completely abandoned me because they can' forgive me for tearing this family apart._

OOOooo0oooOOO

Tohru stood amongst a throng of people all waiting to retrieve their luggage from the rotating conveyer belt. It had been a long time since she had been in this airport and she thought about how much she missed the beautiful decorations that were placed up right around Christmas.

A man stared at Tohru and then back down to his sketch pad letting the pen whisk in each minute detail of her. His black and white hair fell across his face as he looked fervently at Tohru from across the room. "_It couldn't be._" He thought looking at the picture and then back up to her.

Tohru grabbed her bag and walked out towards the exit. He stood up and followed her watching as she hailed a cab and disappeared from view. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number before placing it to his ear.

"Hello Kyo…I found her..."

TBC.

* * *

Im looking forward to actually tell the story how it should have gone the first time around.  
Give me your input and let me know what you think. I truly appreciate all of you for taking the time to read this.

Until Next time, Take Care!


	2. Questions About a Forgotten Past

********

**In all honesty, hell has truly frozen over. Its been over what 1 yr at least since I updated. Which SHAME ON ME!  
Honeslty, I was going to write a new fanfiction but Honw horrible would it be to leave this one dead. So here I am 1+ yrs later. With what I pray to be the continuance of a story that should have never been left in silence.**

P.S. i missed u all

Oh and... I probably should attempt to sleep XD i haven't yet and its almost 6am lolz! FML

**Disclaimer...No own fruits basket.  
Roka and Yumi are orginal characters  
Im super sleepy and oh ya**

!CHAPTER 2!

**

* * *

**

_"It's strange really, even during the holidays the place looks so miserable. So forgotten. Mother, I'm so sorry I left you alone in this place. I wish I could have visited more often. But it'll change now. I promise I'll be here every week to spend time with you. Rain or shine I'll be here." _

_"What a passionate goodbye," _she thought. Her eyes scanned the name.

_"Yuki Sohma...That sounds like I've heard it before. So sad, he died so young. Around the time I was in school. Poor boy. I wonder if we ever attended the same school."_

She stared at the stone with her head cocked to the side as if something new would appear on the granite rock. Something giving her an answer. She then looked down at the small pieces of memorabilia and flowers. Several pictures of the young man with friends were framed and placed delicately among the dying roses and calla lilies. One picture in paticular had caught her eye. A picture of the young man, a red headed boy, and a girl. A girl who indeed looked quite familiar. She leaned closer towards the picture and gasped.

"It can't be."

OOOooo0oooOOO

"Hatori," Kyo spoke after ending his hastened phone call with Hatsuharu, "If you could go back and undo anything that has happened in your life, what would it be?"

Hatori looked down at his hands contemplating an answer. So many months had passed. Years in some cases. If he could go back, what would he do? While his mind ticked away at the question, one thought forced its way to the front of his mind.

"I would have never let myself fall in love with Tohru." He spoke quietly.

Kyo stared in disbelief at the words that had been uttered. "It's true then..." Kyo said scrambling for the appropriate words. "How long Hatori? How long has it been since you told anyone what you've just told me?"

Hatori felt guilty. It was wrong of him to have loved Tohru the way he had. Shameful that he would take away such a beautiful soul from to boys who shared the same emotion just as deeply for his selfish gain. He had loved her though. Every bit of her just stole his breath. The way she smiled, moved, talked, the way she carried herself and prided herself in her work. She was his personal piece of heaven. When she had become broken, she wasn't useless. He believed she could be fixed. He put his heart into loving her even more to make up for the ache and hopelessness she felt. He felt even more guilty knowing that he couldn't save her. Not even from herself.

"Hatori..."

Hatori's head snapped up and he looked lost as he came from a daze.

"I understand. Honestly, I do." Kyo said lost in emotion. "I loved her too. With all my heart I loved that girl. Yuki did as well. Nothing can change the fact that she was made to be loved. Even if circumstances had been different, she may have moved on without any of us. That's the beauty of life. It's full of 'What ifs'."

Hatori felt the slow fall of tears escape down his cheeks. He had tried so hard not to cry over something he couldn't change and faced each day as an opportunity to protect the one thing he could keep.

Yumi's giggles broke the awkward silence as two pairs of feet thundered down the hall. Yumi screamed in delight as she slid into the kitchen narrowly avoiding a chair as she attempted to come to a halt. Roka, however, had not stopped in time and slammed into Yumi knocking them both to the floor. Their laughter filled the room before Roka took off once more in the opposite direction expectng Yumi to be right on his heels.

Yumi however had noticed the solemn expression upon Hatori's face. "Why are you crying Tori?" She asked placing her tiny hands on his. "Are you sad?"

Hatori wiped his eyes and forced a smile. "No Yumi, I'm not sad. I'm just really happy to know more of the family is coming. Those were happy tears. Now run along. Have fun."

Yumi looked seriously at Hatori as if trying to break his composure. However, she knew defeat and bursted down the hallway in hunt of her new friend.

"She truly is amazing." Kyo said with an awkward smirk on his face. "Who would have thought that we'd have our own mini Tohru to keep locked away in our family."

Hatori sighed and stood up. "Sadly, one day she'll leave too." He walked over to the sink and began to rinse dishes before placing them in the washer. "She's growing up so quickly. I'm afraid she'll be grown up and out the door if I sleep too long."

"Nonsense." Kyo said helping Hatori place the dishes in their racks. "She's got an eternity before she will be an adult. Each day will be a lifetime of memories." He said smiling.

The doorbell rang and Hatori dried his hands. Kyo followed wiping his hands on his jeans as they walked into the main entrance. Hatori swung the door open and was overwhelmed with long comforting arms as he was swept up into a hug.

"How did you get in with no troblem?" Kyo half barked as Haru released Hatori from his grip.

"Didn't you just climb over too?" Haru questioned.

Hatori and Kyo both chuckled and shook their heads. At the rate things were going, none of the young Sohma's would be getting in the compound. "I guess someone better write a note telling them to call one of us." Hatori said, feeling the tension finally lift. It was such a comfort to know that people were finally returning. But at the same time, he was afraid that with the return of some, the return of painfuly memories would come as well.

OOOooo0oooOOO

"Sohma...Sohma...Sohma...Ah HA! Here it is." Tohru said flipping through the yellow pages. She had finally remembered working for a company owned by the Sohma family. That was her job in highschool. She scribbled down the number and adress on the back of the photo she had taken from the grave yard.

It wasn't far and Tohru ran as fast as her legs willed her body to run as she headed towards the tall buildings that covered the city. Rain had started to pour again and her pants became soaked as she splashed through puddles running past shoppers under the safety of their umbrellas. She skidded to a halt as she found the address she was looking for. "This is it. This is where I worked." She pushed her way through the revolving doors and stopped in the grand foyer dripping water onto the lavish tile floors. "This can't be it. This can't be the place I worked."

"Can I help you?" A tall handsome blonde gentleman asked walking towards her. His boyish features still remained present on his maturing face.

"I'm looking for the Sohma family." Tohru said trying to catch her breath. She felt so close to something. As if she had a piece of a puzzle she was ready to put into place but needed just a little more guidance.

The man looked her up and down in slight confusion. "You do understand there are many members in the Sohma family. You cannot expect to run into a building and find all of them."

"But I've worked here." She said dying for some sort of useful knowledge. "I know I've been here."

"That's very fine indeed, however without a first name I cannot help you." The gentleman said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Have a happy holiday." He said walking past her towards the exit.

"Yuki Sohma..." She said turning around. "I'm looking for someone who knew Yuki Sohma."

Momiji stopped in his tracks.

"Please... I know this may sound strange, but I have to find someone who knew Yuki Sohma." Tohru said in desperation.

Momiji turned around to face the woman he could have sworn was just a remarkable look alike. "Tohru Honda..."

Tohru looked in surprise. "How do you know my name?" She asked suddenly fearful. Had this been a former employee? He looked much younger than she did. Who was this man?

"I know much more than your name Miss Honda. I knew Yuki Sohma as well." He said looking her in the eye. "The question is, how do you?"

********

* * *

**Forgive me if it was Short** I didn't want 2 chapters to** blend as one so i had to stop somewhere.**

Review and let me know what you think. Till Next Time  
Adieu


End file.
